1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projection display device, a portable electronic apparatus and a digital camera.
2. Description of Related Art
A projection display device known in the related art may include a micro-mirror device. A micro-mirror device, which is a reflection-type display element with extremely small mirrors arrayed in a two-dimensional pattern, allows the angles of inclination of the various mirrors to be individually controlled. A projection display device equipped with a micro-mirror device such as that disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2005-62530 extracts color light including red light, green light and blue light, through time division via a color wheel, radiates the extracted light onto the micro-mirror device and projects an RGB image formed on the micro-mirror device by projecting the light reflected at the micro-mirror device onto a screen or the like.